burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Surf Island Pack
One of Burnout Paradise's Premium Content Packs (codenamed 'Eastwood') is Big Surf Island. It will be released on June 11th, 2009. It will introduce an all-new district to Paradise City with new discoverables, events, online challenges, and nine new vehicles. The pricing details are still unknown. Big Surf Island Big Surf Island is around the size of Downtown Paradise. Criterion crafted it as the ideal place for online freeburn with wide roads, huge jumps, and concentrated stunt areas. The island was also designed so that players could drive anywhere, unlike in the original game when landing your vehicle in certain "off-limits" areas would cause you to wreck. :Main article: Big Surf Island (Location) Discovery *45 new billboards *75 new Smashes *15 new Mega Jumps (There too big to be called Super Jumps) *More Drive Throughs **2 Gas Stations **1 Auto Repair **1 Paint Shop **1 Junkyard Events *Time & Showtime road rules. *10 new island-specific freeburn challenges that can be completed with 2-8 players online. *15 offline events **3 Stunt Run events **3 Road Rage events **2 Marked Man events **4 Race events **3 Island Tour events Island Tour Island Tour is a new event included in Big Surf Island. It is speculated to be a time trial event similar to Burning Routes, likely for cars or the Dust Storm. :Main article: Island Tour Big Surf License Big Surf Island will also include a new license ranking system devoted entirely to the island Vehicles * 9 Vehicles In Total, 1 Unlocked on Purchase, 8 Won By BSI Events or Discoverables ** Carson Dust Storm ** Carson Super Annihilator (conjectural name) ** Camo Hunter Olympus (conjectural name) At the end of Qore were screenshots of cars. One of the shots is a Carson "Super Annihilator". It is more or less a normal Annihilator but with a much bigger, more visible engine. The other resembles the Hunter Olympus with a camouflage livery. The Olympus will be made available offline as it appears in a slow-motion single player Mega Jump in the new trailer. It may also have boost. Both vehicles were shown driving alongside each other in the Big Surf Island trailer. In one of the shots in the background of the dust storm on the criterion games website, there is a store called bikers grove and a picture of a Harley Davidson style motorcycle, this may or may not be one of the new vehicles. Image:CarsonDustStorm.jpg Image:ArmyOlympus.jpeg Image:SuperAnnialator.jpeg Development This update was originally touted as being free downloadable content, but was later revealed to be paid-for content. :We'd mentioned in a previous podcast that this would be free content, but we can now confirm that it will be premium paid-for content. :Here’s why. We never expected to create anything this ambitious for the island, but as it progressed we got more and more excited about what it could become. (In fact, that’s the story of all our Downloadable Content.) :Big Surf is the culmination of everything we learned creating Paradise City, and we want it to bring you a truly spectacular new experience – the highlight of a year of incredible premium content. Burnout already delivers incredible value for money – literally hundreds of hours of gameplay with your original disk or PSN purchase, plus more with the free Cagney Pack and free Burnout Paradise Bikes. ::''-Criterion Games, developer of Burnout Paradise'' Island Tour A 2 part Crash TV video set was relaesed on the 28th May. It featured gameplay footage of exiting new areas, fresh new menues, the Island Licence, and the Dust Storm. Part 2 is expected for realese shortly. Island Trainer A trainer was discovered in a recent update to the PC version of Paradise that could be used to access the Island, which was still in development. Contrary to popular belief this was not a glitch but a trainer. The island could be accessed by using a flying car trainer and then saving the co-ordinates of the island's location to which you could transport to later. Pre-Release Island Players could see Big Surf Island still in progress, by gaining access inside the parking lot located in Angus Wharf, and driving to the top. An "incomplete" model of the island (including the bridge that is under construction) could then be seen. Image:Paradise_original.jpg|Big Surf Island view before the update Image:Island_View.jpg|Big Surf Island view after the Update Gallery Image:Island-Mockup.jpeg Image:Dust_storm_jump1.jpg Image:Dust_storm_jump.jpg Image:Cavalry_1st_billboard.jpg Image:Dust_storm_big_jump5.jpg Image:Dust_storm_big_jump4.jpg Image:Dust_storm_big_jump3.jpg Image:Dust_storm_big_jump2.jpg Image:Dust_storm_big_jump1.jpg Image:Dust_storm_island.jpg Image:Island1.jpg Image:Dust_storm_big_jump6.jpg Image:Dust_storm_big_jump.jpg Image:Island 2.jpg Image:Island 3.jpg Image:Island 4.jpg Image:BigSurfIsland.jpg Image:DustyDonut.jpg Image:Island1.jpeg Image:Island Screenshot01.png Image:Dust_storm_jump2.jpg Image:Dust_storm_jump3.jpg Image:Dust_storm_jump4.jpg Image:Banner_coming_soon.jpg Image:Dust_Storm_Buggies.jpg Image:Dust_storm_island1.jpg Image:Dust_storm_island2.jpg Image:Big_Surf_Sign.jpg Image:Bridge_Beginning.jpg Image:Bridge_Ending.jpg Image:Bridge_Middle_1.jpg Image:Island_cavalry_jump.jpg Image:Island_cavalry_jump1.jpg Image:Island_Jump.jpg Image:Island_cavalry_jump2.jpg Image:Island_cavalry_jump3.jpg Image:Island_cavalry.jpg Image:Spiral_Tower.jpg Image:TJT.jpg Image:CarsonDustStorm.jpg Image:CarsonDustStorm2.jpg Video l-j-sAmtmoA pnDS8sXYdss 4ZoZ7-Bncr4 tfhfJlfnO2M zLyP-5g-TVY Video:Inside Xbox - Insider Moves - Burnout Paradise External Links *The Island Pack at CriterionGames.com Category:Big Surf Island